pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Skiddo
|} Skiddo (Japanese: メェークル Meecle) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Skiddo is a quadrupedal, goat-like Pokémon. This Pokémon has a white face with a brown blaze going down its muzzle. The blaze ends at a round, black nose, and it has black, elliptical eyes. The back of its head and its ears are also brown, and it has a short, white beard. Skiddo has two short, black horns on its head. Both of these horns extend in opposite directions out to the sides, and they have dark rings around the middle. There is a leafy green mane around its neck that extends along its back. The mane ends at its tail, which is made up of three short leaves. Its body is primarily brown with white stockings on its legs. Each foot ends in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof. Due to its close relationship with humans, Skiddo has developed the ability to read the feelings of its riders through their grip on its horns. Skiddo typically has a gentle nature and is said to be the first Pokémon to live alongside humans. Because of this relationship, Skiddo doesn't mind carrying people or supplies on its back. In the anime Major appearances In A Race for Home!, multiple wild Skiddo made their TV debut. The wild Skiddo were used by Trainers for racing. Two of them reappeared during the flashbacks in A Showcase Debut!, Performing with Fiery Charm!, and Till We Compete Again!. Multiple Skiddo appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. Minor appearances Multiple Skiddo appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Skiddo appeared in Summer of Discovery! on a video icon. A 's Skiddo also appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. A 's Skiddo appeared in a fantasy/flashback in Under the Pledging Tree! and A Showcase Debut!. Two Skiddo appeared during a flashback in SS036, each under the ownership of two different Trainers. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In X-actly What They Wanted, a Skiddo appeared with its trainer, running from the battle between and in Vaniville Town. In What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes?, a Skiddo appeared sleeping in Lumiose City. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 253}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Farm (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=673 |name2=Gogoat |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia Origin Skiddo is based on a kid, possibly a or due to its horns. It is also based on a bike, as it can be ridden and has -like horns. The grass that grows upon it may originate from or , gods of nature who are half-goat, half-human. The grass could also be a reference to the traditional figures in northern Europe made of hay. Name origin Skiddo may be a combination of skid and kiddo (slang for kid, which is also a term used for young goats.). However, the way it is pronounced in the anime implies it is a corruption of the snowmobiles. Meecle may be a combination of メー mē (the sound of a goat bleating) and vehicle or bicycle. In other languages and vehicle |fr=Cabriolaine|frmeaning=From , , , and |es=Skiddo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mähikel|demeaning=From and |it=Skiddo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=메이클 Meikeul|komeaning=From and vehicle |zh_cmn=咩咩羊 Miēmiēyáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=咩咩羊 Mēmēyèuhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=स्कीद्ड़ो Skiddo|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Скиддо Skiddo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Mähikel fr:Cabriolaine it:Skiddo ja:メェークル pl:Skiddo zh:坐骑小羊